Manhattan Blue Eyes
by Tsuzukinyo
Summary: Sequel to Manhattan Violet Eyes. This one will be much longer and will explain how they actually get together, not just come to live together.
1. Prologue

AN: Sequel to Manhattan Violet eyes! A look into Duo's life with Heero; is Heero his Prince Charming? What does that mean for Duo? Will he be able to stay with Heero, or will Heero force him to live alone again? All these questions and more answered in Manhattan Blue Eyes!

BTW this has NOT been beta'd as I do not have a beta. If anyone is interested in being my beta by all means please step forward. I did proof read this twice on my own, but I'm sure I still missed things. Two sets of eyes are always better then one. But anywho, here it is. Enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Mild swearing, nudity, adult situations, reader discretion is advised. Rated M for a reason! 1X2 mentions of 3x4 Also, you'll probably want to read Manhattan Violet Eyes before this one or this one will only kind of make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. I wish I owned a life size Duo though…. *drools*

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Manhattan Blue Eyes

Heero sat at his oversized mahogany desk in his excessively large office in silent contemplation. It had been three months since the night that had changed his life forever. Three months since he had welcomed Duo into his home, three months since he had employed Duo, and three months since Duo had asked him the one question that was still haunting him; "Does that make you my Prince?" He had wanted so badly to say yes but Duo just stood up and laughed before he could respond. After that the topic was quickly changed and they soon made their way to Heero's condo.

He'd never lived with anyone else; in fact, he had never even considered it. He was very focused on his success and didn't feel he had the time to invest in any sort of relationship; not even that of a roommate. On top of that, he was a very solitary person by nature. When he was home he generally didn't want to be bothered. His home was his sanctuary and nobody was ever allowed to set foot in it, not even his two best friends, until now.

Something about Duo changed everything. He found himself wanting to be around another person for the first time in his life. Duo was like a breath of fresh air in the stale environment that was his home. That was something he didn't even realize he needed; again, until now.

Heero was a large business tycoon. As the owner of Techron industries, he was the youngest most successful bachelor on the market. At twenty-nine years of age he had already experienced the harsh bite of fame and by now was tired of people treating him differently just because he had money.

Around six months ago he had bought the small coffee shop in which he used to work at. That was where he had met Duo. The stipulation for buying the shop was that he keep all of the current employees, so when he walked into the shop three months ago it was to a surprised Duo; the current manager. It was his first time visiting the shop since he had bought it and did so only on a whim. He'd just gotten done with the gym and decided to make a quick stop. Most everyone knew his name and face in Manhattan, or so he thought, and was surprised when Duo treated him as he would anyone else.

He remembered his first meeting with Duo, how the two of them just stared at each other for several minutes before a light blush spread across Duo's full cheeks and he mumbled something before darting into the back. Heero on the other hand had been amazed; he'd never met such a gorgeous male with such captivating eyes before. His eyes were like glittering amethysts; dark yet brilliant in color. He'd never seen such eyes! There was more to Duo that had him captivated though. He'd never met anyone with hair quite like his. The long chestnut braid that came all the way down to his waist and shimmered with gold and red hues in even the smallest amount of light was the most fascinating thing he had seen in ages.

Even after he quickly left the shop he couldn't get the braided man out of his mind. He was completely caught off guard when he met him again at the restaurant that he frequented. It was a high end classy place that only the most well established individuals could afford to eat at. Despite that, the food was actually worth every penny. It was the first place Heero had ever been where he was pleased with both food and services for the amount spent.

Heero found out later on that Duo was actually one of the cooks and was only serving to fill in for someone else. Unfortunately the braided man didn't even seem to recognize him. In fact, Duo made it through the whole night without actually looking at him. He was in the process of trying to get Duo to actually look at him when Relena crashed into the young servers try and spilt wine all over her expensive dress; of course she blamed it all on Duo.

He had to watch in disgust as Relena caused a big scene demanding that Duo be fired. He stepped in then and very smoothly dismissed Relena, apologized for the scene, and made it clear that Duo was in no way at fault. Of course now the poor server was so scared he would not look anyone in the eyes and hurried off to get the bill before anything more could be said.

That night certainly did not go as plan, but Heero's curiosity about the exotic young man had only increased because of it. He decided then that he would visit the man first thing in the morning again, too intrigued to not.

He made true on his word and was there bright and early the next morning, once again wearing gym clothes. Duo was so shocked to see him again that he spilt coffee all over his hand causing him to yell out in alarm at the sudden heat. Heero assumed it was because he finally recognized him as THE Heero Yuy.

After he helped the barista clean-up they both sat down to enjoy a cup of coffee together. It was then that Heero found out Duo's favorite flavor of coffee, Pumpkin Spice. He smiled warmly to himself at the thought. Duo had made him a cup using out of season products that the general public could not have. It was the best cup of coffee Heero could ever remember having.

They talked amicably for a while and Heero left shortly after, feeling better than he ever remembered feeling in his life. He quickly decided that from now on he would visit the café every morning just to spend some time with the beautiful, mysterious braided man.

At the banquet that night Heero was not only running late, but he didn't even get to see Duo. The poor man was running around like mad, being kept busy by all the too rich snobs that expected everything to materialize out of thin air.

Mingling with this crowd made Heero sick. He grew up poor and so knew what it was like to have nothing. These people here didn't have a clue what it felt like to go without. Unfortunately though, it was a necessary evil. He needed to get in good with these pompous freaks in order to expand on his business as most of them owned several enterprises or corporations themselves.

That night Heero got a hold of Duo's last name, by hacking the restaurant's files, and did a full background on the fascinating man. It turned out that Duo was not only a really good guy, but was exactly what Heero was looking for in a partner for his business. Duo knew his electronics and business management making him a desired asset for the team. The younger man still had schooling to finish forcing Heero to wait before announcing him as a new partner. He also had yet to even ask the man if he was interested in the position. He would get to know him first, then lay the question out.

The next morning he surprised Duo by showing up extra early and even ended up helping to set up for the morning rush. They both spent the rest of the morning talking and even laughing with each other and soon Heero found himself considering Duo one of his friends. It was in the middle of that train of thought that Duo spoke up saying, "By the way, I never did ask; What's your name?" Heero was astonished and at first thought that Duo was joking. Once he found out that the other really didn't recognize him he gave him a smirk and promised that by the end of the day he would know. With those final words he left the café and turned his thoughts towards the third and final day of the banquet.

He had wanted to spend time with Duo on the third night and so called the restaurant to request a buffet style dinner in place of the normal ones they'd been getting served. This would hopefully free up enough of Duo's time that he could surprise the other.

Once the night was fully underway he quickly made his rounds mingling with every high and mighty Manhattan had to offer. He got stuck a couple of times with introductions and praise from the lower ranking individuals but once the dancing started he was finally able to break away and head over to his friends table.

Heero'd been told that whenever he was in a business suit his voice would change. He apparently had a 'business' voice and a 'casual' voice reserved only for friends. It was with his business voice that he approached the table where Duo was found. He was currently huddled close to Wufei talking about something the Asian man had in his hands, it looked like a ring.

He chuckled lightly to himself before speaking up, "Wufei, harassing the help now?" this earned him a glare and a witty retort from the other Asian man. He knew that the light was too poor to see him properly but Duo seemed to be looking right at him. He was sure that at any minute recognition would flash across the other mans face, but it never happened. Just when he was about to say something the manager came over and pulled Duo away, successfully halting any further conversation.

A few moments later Duo came flying back towards them with a look of grim determination set on his elfen features. He quickly gave Trowa his number before apologizing and sliping out the door before further comments could be made.

Heero instantly knew something was wrong and quickly signaled for the manager to demand an explanation. The manager quickly told him what had happened and apologized for any inconvenience Duo's absence may have caused before introducing a new server. The news was very distressing and Heero immediately set out to find the young man.

Before he was able to bolt out of the room Wufei stopped him. "Give this back to him would you? He left it behind" he said handing Heero a small silver ring. He studied it for a minute before looking back at his friend. "How do you know I'm leaving to find him?"

A snort of laughter was all the reply he got before his friend turned away and started to once again mingle with the crowd. Before bolting out the door he scanned the room briefly for his other friend Trowa. He spotted the tall man instantly and was amazed to see him leaning over a young lithe blond, laughing. Trowa never laughed! He made a mental note to grill the green eyed man about it later and quickly made his way to the door.

Of course he never got that far as he was stopped by a prominent business associate with questions on their upcoming merger. Unfortunately they were unwilling to let him go until they were satisfied with his answers. It took him another two hours to leave and then another hour to track down Duo's place of residence. It was just nearing midnight when he finally found the man.

Duo was sitting on the front step to his apartment building, head in his hands looking as if the world was balanced on his very shoulders. He was the picture of pure misery and it pained Heero to see the vibrant young man in such a condition.

He quietly walked up to Duo and stopped right in front of him. Before the other could speak he shoved his hand in his face and stated, "I believe this belongs to you" as he presented him with his ring. It took a few seconds for Duo's eyes to travel up his frame and land on his face, but when he did it was well worth the wait. Duo's eyes widened as recognition finally flashed across his features. "H-Heero Yuy?" he exclaimed

Heero chuckled and offered a hand to help the other up before suggesting they both go get some coffee to sit and talk. Once at the coffee shop Heero revealed everything to Duo. He told him of how he came to own the coffee shop, of how he became Techron industries and of how he lived alone. He also invited the other to come and live with him, which for Heero was completely unheard of.

When Duo hesitantly agreed Heero's heart filled with joy. He would finally get to really spend time with the man of his current desires. Once everything was agreed upon he quickly took Duo back to his apartment and sent him off to bed.

They talked more the next day, working out all the specifics. Duo refused to quit all of his jobs so Heero compromised by allowing him to continue on at the café with the understanding that it was only while he finished up school. And so they started their new lives together.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again everyone! Here is chapter one! This is where things are really going to start. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story, the characters are not mine. Thankies!

Manhattan Blue Eyes

Chapter One

Heero slammed his hand down on his desk in frustration. The resulting bang echoed throughout the large room causing everyone to go completely silent. They had been in this board meeting for several days now and it was going nowhere. Everyone was arguing with everyone else and couldn't be happy no matter what Heero proposed. He was getting really frustrated and when that happened, heads rolled.

He leveled everyone in the room with his best glare causing most of them to shrink back. "Now that I finally have your attention can we please turn back to the matter at hand. The merging of Techron industries with Electronix Incorporated. As President of Techron I would like to propose that everyone keeps their jobs. Just because we are merging the two that is no reason to lay off thousands of people."

There were a few voices pitched in protest at this but Heero just raised his hand to silence them. "I understand that the money up front could be an issue, but I refuse to take away jobs from already qualified people. Now, here is what is going to happen. We are going to sign these papers making the two companies one with me still the president. Then I will send my best trained men over to Electroinix Incorporated to evaluate all of their personnel. The ones not up to MY standards will be fired and new people brought in. The ones that qualify to work with me, will stay. Is that clear ladies and gentlemen?"

People all around slowly nodded, some still wanted to protest but a quick glare from Heero shut them up immediately. Heero passed around the contract and even before the last person was finished signing it he got up and quickly left the room. This was why he needed Duo to hurry up and start work with him. He was sure the other man could handle those goons a lot faster and more efficiently than he just did.

They'd spent days going over that contract. Heero called it a merger of the two companies but the truth was that he completely bought out Electronix inc. It was a good company but due to market changes they just weren't pulling in the revenue they used to. So Heero bought them out with the agreement they get to keep their name, with Techron attached to it of course, and most if not all of the employees would stay intact. He wasn't trying to change them, he only wanted to help. But of course no one could agree with him on anything.

His board of directors wanted him to completely take over, change their name, and hire all fresh faces. He'd adamantly refused which had caused them to stay three days in that meeting. That was three days away from home and away from Duo. He missed the braided boy more than he had ever missed anyone in his life. It was weird and wonderful all at the same time. It reminded Heero that despite what everyone else thought, he was still human.

As he stalked out of the meeting room he told his secretary to cancel everything else planned for the day and to file the paper work once everyone had signed it. He also informed her that he would be leaving and to not bother him for the rest of the day. He said the last part with his patented glare causing the girl to shrink back and nod shakily.

It was just after noon on Wednesday when he opened the door to his apartment and stumbled inside. He dropped his briefcase on the floor, toed off his shoes, and quickly loosened his tie and shirt. He made his way silently into the kitchen, his stocking feet making no noise against the ceramic tile. He stopped short just in the doorway to the kitchen, awe struck.

There in front of the stove stirring something was Duo. He had headphones on and was swaying his hips back and forth to the beat that only he could hear. Heero groaned inwardly as he watched, eyes glued to movements.

Without realizing what he was doing he made his way into the kitchen and stepped up right behind Duo. Duo still hadn't realized he was there and before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist and buried his face in his neck, inhaling the strong scent of sandlewood from Duo's hair.

Feeling the arms go around him Duo jumped straight up in the air in surprise and let out a loud "Yipe!" sound causing Heero to chuckle. "He-Heero?" Duos shocked voice rang out. Heero only let out a grunt suddenly too tired to move. Duo pulled his head phones off and turned his head to see Heero better concern written all over his face.

Heero was so tired that he was almost asleep on his feet and with his head buried in Duo's hair blocking out the light, he really did almost fall asleep. He felt Duo pat his arms gently before speaking up, "Welcome home. I take it your tired. You scared the hell outta me man!" Duo then very softly pushed back against Heero. "I'm making some soup and sandwhiches, would you like some?"

This for some reason finally caused Heero to come back to his senses. Realizing what he was doing he quickly let go of Duo. Duo turned around then to look at him in confusion, the sudden loss of warmth sending an ache of loss through him.

Heero didn't know what to do. What if he had just crossed some horrible boundry? Duo noticing his look of despair took pity on him and gently led him over to the table and sat him down. "You look beat. You just sit here and I'll fix you up some food real quick then it's off to bed with you!" Heero smiled softly and felt reassured that he had not done any irreparable damage to their current relationship.

After they both ate Duo took Heero gently by the hand and ushered him back to his bedroom. He pushed him into the bathroom ordering him to wash-up and change. Heero started to glare at the other man for ordering him about like some child but the look on Duo's face stopped him and he quickly did as he was told. Something told him that if pushed Duo could be a force not to be reckoned with.

Once he was changed and clean Duo pushed him into his room and told him to rest. He had just turned to leave when a hand on his arm stopped him. Heero looked at him pleadingly before gently pulling him into his bedroom, a place no other soul had ever been.

He quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down on it before releasing Duo's arm. Duo watched as he pulled the covers down and slipped in between them. Once he was settled he reached up and pulled Duo down beside him.

Duo landed on the bed with a loud gasp too surprised to say anything. His back was to Heero and he wasn't sure what was going on.

Heero pulled Duo close and once again buried his head in the thick soft hair at the base of Duos neck. "Stay. Just for now. Please?" Heero whispered into Duo's ear.

Duo gave a slight nod in response before getting himself more comfortable secretly happier then he'd ever been. Maybe Heero did feel something for him. Of course Duo realized that he could just be so drunk with exhaustion that he didn't realize what he was doing and had mistook Duo for a girl. He didn't care though, he was going to enjoy every minute he was able to spend in that warm embrace and not worry about the consequences.

Heero woke slowly feeling completely disoriented. Something heavy was pressed into his chest and something silky was covering his outstretched left arm. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the haze of sleep from his eyes before looking around.

After a quick scan of his bedroom he looked down in shock to find Duo sleeping peacefully on his chest. His hair had come out of its customary braid and was spread across the bed covering Heero's arm in silken waves.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was four AM on Wednesday. He groaned softly, he had slept for twelve hours straight! It occurred to him then that Duo must have been equally exhausted since he'd stayed with him and still continued to sleep. He frowned as he thought of that and decided he was going to have another talk with Duo. He didn't like the idea of him wearing himself out by doing too much. It just wasn't healthy.

Heero smiled down at beautiful man and gently brought his arm up to wrap around him. He felt so content right at that moment that he didn't want to move. 'Ah, how wonderful life would be if I could wake up to this every day' he thought. Gently, so as to not wake Duo, Heero rolled over on his side so that he could wrap both arms around the other man.

Duo grumbled something in his sleep but otherwise didn't move, his breathing remained steady reassuring Heero of his sleeping state. Without realize what he was doing he started to run his fingers through Duo's hair enjoying the softness of it as it passed through his fingers.

Heero knew it the moment Duo woke up since he suddenly stopped breathing and went very still in Heero's arms. He stopped playing with Duo's hair to hug him tightly bringing his mouth down beside his ear. "Thank you for staying last night" he whispered

Duo didn't wake slowly or even gradually, it was an instant thing. One second he's dead asleep next he's wide awake. This morning he woke and immediately stiffened. He forgot for a moment where he was but quickly remembered. He was happy, but extremely embarrassed as well. He was in bed with Heero Yuy for crying out loud!

Seconds after he was awake he felt Heero hug him tightly causing his heart to speed up and a thrilled chill to speed down his spine. He almost groaned aloud but was stopped by Heero's voice suddenly in his ear thanking him. He wanted to respond but his brain just couldn't compute what was happening. He wanted Heero, bad, and that was going to be very clear in another minute if he didn't get out of bed.

Gently he pushed back at Heero and rolled out of his arms. Sitting up he stretched his arms way up above his head, punctuating the action with a loud wide open mouthed yawn. "No problem man," he finally replied "best sleep I've had…. Well, ever I believe." He smiled down at Heero as he spoke not wanting the other to take his movement as a rejection. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 0430 in the morning. He didn't have to be at the café until 0530 so he had just enough time to get ready and maybe eat a quick breakfast before running out the door.

Heero watched Duo intently as he sat up and stretched. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the other man right there and then, but he knew that any move like that would definitely drive Duo away. He was however glad that Duo moved when he did otherwise it was going to be very clear what Heero wanted.

Shaking his head free of errant thoughts, he slowly rolled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He figured it was his turn to cook and besides they always say that the best way to a mans heart was through his stomach.

Duo sauntered into the kitchen a few minutes later fully dressed and obviously fresh out of the shower. His hair was in its tell-tale braid but was slowly soaking the back of his shirt. He knew it would dry in a few minutes so he didn't work about it and quickly sat down at the table. "Not that I'm complaining mind you, but whats up with you cooking? I didn't even know you knew how to cook" Duo lounged at the table, head propped in his hand while he watched Heero move around the stove.

Heero smirked, "Oh course I can cook baka". He quietly placed a plate full of steaming eggs, bacon, and home fries in front of Duo before turning back to the stove and making his own plate. He sat down across from Duo before starting in on his own meal.

Duo quickly ate the food commenting on how wonderful it tasted before jumping up and heading for the door. Heero told him that he was taking the day off and would wait for him to get home and that they needed to talk. Duo chewed on his bottom lip in worry wondering what could be wrong before darting out the door and heading quickly to the café.

As Heero watched him leave he vowed to make Duo his. He knew that without a doubt he had fallen for the younger man, last night had proven that. Now it was just a matter of getting Duo to fall for him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was willing to do whatever it took. With that final thought in mind he settled in for a long day of waiting for Duo to return home.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I really had meant to have it all done by now. I had so much inspiration for it before I started, then I got busy, and lost all of it. Now I'm struggling to write it because well, I said I would and I can't leave something unfinished. Its just going to take me longer. I am not entirely sure where the story is going to go from here to be honest, but hopefully it will be alright and you'll like it. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

Warnings: Same warnings apply

I don't own nuthin' but the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duo rushed through his morning routine at the coffee shop hoping to get out of there early that day. He was anxious to get back home to Heero to see what he had wanted to talk about and so at exactly 1230, when the mid shift manager came in, Duo quickly clocked out and ran out the door braid flying wildly behind him as he rushed back to Heero.

Heero finished cleaning up, took a shower, and even caught up on some paperwork, all before 0730 leaving him at a loss as to what to do. He could go into work, but he knew that if he did that then he would end up staying there until late again. No, he decided, he needed to find something else to do to pass the time.

Walking into his living room he immediately spotted the shiny new PS3 that Duo had insisted he have. His company sold them so he was able to get it for free, but since he didn't have any hand in its design he had never gotten around to playing it. Thinking that no time was better than the present he walked over to the entertainment center to pick out and try his first game.

He chose one that sounded interesting since nothing with Assassin in the title could possibly be bad. He quickly popped it into the machine and waited patiently while it started up.

Once he started he quickly got the hang of it and found it to be easy, but extremely enjoyable as well as humorous. He loved the fact that he could kill anyone at anytime it was a great way to take out his frustrations. He ended up pretending that all the bad guys were someone from work or the corporate world that had pissed him off. It left him feeling oddly satisfied and even brought a smile of delight to his face.

Duo gently pushed open the door unsure at what he would find. What he saw made him stop in his tracks and smile warmly at the sight. Heero was asleep on the couch one arm hanging off the side the other pressed up against the couch with his hand on his stomach, clutching a PS3 controller. He looked at the TV screen was surprised to see Assassins Creed on, currently stuck on the game over screen.

With a small smile still plastered on his face he softly crept into his bedroom and grabbed his camera. This was something he just had to get a picture of. Luckily the blinds were all open and it was the middle of the day, so no flash was needed.

Once his picture was taken he gently pried the controller out of the older mans hand before covering him up with the blanket from the back of the couch. Before he could cover the man completely he was pulled down by two strong arms.

Heero didn't even bother to open his eyes as he felt the controller being taken from him. He wanted to wait and see what Duo would do and was rewarded by the feeling of the soft fleece blanket slowly covering him. Right before his arms were covered he made a bold move and reached out for Duo, pulling the braided man down on top of him.

He did open his eyes then to find two very wide surprised violet ones about six inches from his. Duo's whole face was quickly turning red from embarrassment, "Heero!" he exclaimed pushing himself up with his arms.

Heero chuckled softly and hugged Duo to him even tighter bringing their bodies flush against eachother. "Welcome home Duo" he stated while once again burying his head in that thick lush hair. He felt rather than saw Duo smile which only encouraged him to do more.

He felt Duos hands fist into his shirt and had to bite back a moan. The urge to kiss the other man was becoming overwhelming, consuming his every thought. "Duo…." He started not sure what it was he wanted to say but wanting that beautiful gaze to be once again focused on him.

Duo pushed himself up just enough to put them face to face. Heero brought his hands up and cupped Duo's face, his eyes focused on those soft full pink lips and before either of them could think he pulled Duo's face into his own and brushed his lips across the others.

At first Duo went very still too surprised to react or even think. The sensation was very soft and brief, a mere touch of lips, a question more than anything. A few moments passed and still Duo didn't react. The second brush of lips was stronger, more insistant, but it was the swipe of Heero's tongue against his bottom lip that really brought him to his senses.

With a jolt his brain finally caught up to him and he suddenly realized that he was just sitting there while Heero was kissing him! Tentatively he slowly started to kiss back completely unsure of what to do as he had never kissed anyone before.

When their lips met once more he parted his just slightly to allow Heero access, which he gladly took. Sensing that he had finally gotten the permission he was seeking, Heero's hands moved from Duo's face and into his hair. With one hand on the back of Duo's head he held the braided man in place allowing him better access to fully ravish the mans lips.

Heero explored every crevice of Duo's mouth and even managed to coax Duo into reciprocating the action. He moaned into Duo's mouth trying his best to hold back some, but he was starting to lose control. He wanted the other man and wanted him badly. He felt as though Duo had turned as important as air to him, without which he would die.

Sometime during their hurried make out session Heero had sat up so that now Duo was in his lap and those long lean arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He was straddling Heero with their groins practically touching. When they finally pulled away Duo's face was flushed red and he was panting softly.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Heero spoke up softly, his voice hoarse from the barely suppressed desire "Duo….". Violet eyes met his and Heero could see the joy in them. Duo's forhead dropped to meet with Heero's and he chuckled softly.

Heero did something then that he couldn't remember ever doing in his entire life; he let out a true smile, full of happiness.

When Duo saw Heero smile he felt his heart stop. Heero was always beautiful, but when he smiled he was literally breathtaking! "Heero….." He wanted to tell the other man to never let anyone see that smile except for him. It was that moment when Duo finally realized just what Heero meant to him, he was most definitely in love with the older man.

At hearing his name spoken in such a way from those lips Heero almost lost it. He pulled Duo down into another deep kiss that lasted only a moment. He couldn't stop himself as he started to kiss, nip, and taste down Duo's jaw line and onto his neck.

His arms were wrapped firmly around Duo's body holding the other man up as he took in every piece of exposed skin found. Duo's head fell back with a moan and he subconsciously ground their hips together causing them both to gasp at the feel of the other obvious arousal.

It was at that moment when Heero was teetering at the edge of control that he knew he had to stop or they would definitely go all the way and he was sure Duo was not ready for that yet. He certainly had no desire to chase the other man away.

"Duo…" he practically growled out while continuing his assault on Duo's skin, "We need to stop. I can't control myself much longer…." He nipped sharply at the conjecture of Duo's neck and shoulder as he spoke eliciting a gasp and shiver from the other.

Duo couldn't respond, couldn't even think, his desire for Heero was completely consuming him. He let out a moan in response and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should stop. He didn't even know if he was ready for anything more since he had absolutely no experience with anything like this. And yet, all he could think about was the arousal currently trapped in his jeans, the need for release over-riding his better judgement. With a predatory growl he ground his hips into Heero once more the friction alone causing him to gasp and keen for more.

Heero didn't know what to do at that point. He was shocked when Duo suddenly took the initiative and ground their erections together. He couldn't handle it any more, his control was only so good. With a grunt and a grit of his teeth he quickly stood up, lifting Duo with him the others legs wrapping around his waist. He rushed them both down the hall and into the bedroom where they fell onto the bed groping each other the whole way.

They made quick work of each other's clothing in between kisses, licks, and nips. Once Duo was laid out, bare, beneath him Heero almost lost it right then and there. Duo was without a doubt the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on.

He ran his hands all over that perfect body, touching everywhere, except for where Duo wanted it the most. "Heero…. Please…." Duo was writhing in ecstasy. Everywhere Heero touched felt on fire, he felt so hot he was surprised the bed didn't burst into flames.

The fact that Duo was a virgin was the only thing holding Heero back. He didn't want to hurt the man or chase him off. He wanted him to only feel good, so he made the decision to only use hands this time. There would be more chances.

When Heero's lips met his again Duo thought he would go crazy and was about to demand that Heero touch him when he felt those strong masculine fingers suddenly wrap around his arousal. His back arched off the bed as he gasped and moaned at the wonderful sensations that simple action caused.

He whimpered in loss as Heero's hand once again left him to reach into the bedside table and grab a little tube of something Duo couldn't see. When that hand was on him again it was wet, and once again hot and Duo practically screamed it felt so good.

The hand started pumping him slowly, agonizingly slow and Duo growled in frustration trying to get Heero to speed up. Heero did start to speed up but just as Duo was about to let go he felt a finger gently probing his entrance and started to get a little scared.

Heero could feel the change in Duo immediately and continued to pump him as he leaned down to kiss the other, thoroughly distracting him from what he was about to do. Gently he pushed one finger in slowly being sure not to hurt. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Duo shook his head, "No… just feels weird…..". Heero nodded and pumped the one finger in and out before slipping a second one in and starting a scissoring motion to stretch the other. Duo let out a soft whimper as the second one went in. Now it was hurting which was distracting him from the other good stuff that Heero was doing.

Heero frowned when Duo started to show signs of pain. "Shh… Just bare with it for a moment longer and I promise it will be worth it." Duo nodded slowly and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Heero decided it was time and hooked his fingers ever so slightly and immediately hit the spot he'd been searching for. Duo gasped and arched off the bed. "What was that!" he exclaimed. Heero smirked and said "That my love, is the one spot that I am going to teach you to adore" He then pulled his fingers out and thrust them in once more hitting that spot.

The whole time he was doing that he continued to pump Duo's arousal and could feel it swelling indicating he was close. He was right all it took was another few thrusts of his fingers and a couple of pumps to cause Duo to go over the edge.

He came hard with a hoarse cry before collapsing boneless onto the bed. He was totally spent but had never felt more relaxed in his life. "Wow…." He muttered out fighting off the sudden drowsiness he felt.

Heero leaned down and kissed him gently before laying down beside him and pulling him into his arms. "You ok?" he asked concern thickening his voice. "Mmmm…." Was all Duo could say as he fell into a deep sleep. Heero smiled and quietly slipped out of bed, to make his way into the bathroom. After grabbing a washcloth he gently cleaned Duo up and then decided to take a shower, after all, he still had something to take care of.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter I will do my best to get more up soon. I know I've been really slow to get this out to you guys, but unfortunately I've been super busy. I'm going to do my best to get this done before September since I'm having surgery that month and will be out for 2-3 weeks. As always R&R please! Thank you to everyone that has been following this it really means a lot that you are interested in it!


	4. Chapter 2 12

AN: Hey everyone! I usually hate these pseudo-chapters that others do, but I felt this was really necessary. To start off I want to apologize for the prolonged absence. I had my surgery and recovery was a bitch. Please excuse the language, but anything more delicate just isn't enough. I had my jaw reconstructed, my upper jaw to be exact. Part of the recovery so that the bone would fuse back together, was to wire my jaw shut for three weeks. It was TERRIBLE! Imagine being on a liquid diet and "eating" out of a large syringe for that long. Yes, it is just as bad as you are imagining. Good news is that the wires are finally off and I'm finally back to eating mostly normally. No hard crunchy things but at least I can eat solid foods now. But I digress, what I wanted to tell you was that right in the middle of my recovery my laptop (a Sony Vaio) up and died. And I don't just mean that it got some little virus I mean it froze up, shut down, and windows went completely down. No more windows on my computer…. Whole operating system was wiped and I had no way to access my files. So, I went to best buy and they told me it would be $250 just to get it going again but closer to $400 to get it working completely. So I decided to trash it and finally get the new computer I've been needing. I now have a MAC for the first time ever and it is a very weird system to work with after being sooo used to windows. Now I am just waiting for a cord that I can connect directly to my old hard drive and to the MAC that will allow me to access all my old files, including, my half finished chapters of both of my current stories. So please, bare with me just a little longer! I am again terribly sorry that it has taken me this long to get in touch with you. I promise I will work really hard on getting the next chapters out as soon as I figure out how to work the "word" program on this computer. Does anyone know if they make Microsoft word for MAC's? lol Or does anyone have any suggestions on a good writing program on them? I need something. Thanks again for sticking by me everyone! Love and kisses all around!

-Tsuzuki-nyo


End file.
